As well known in the art of a brake pedal stop lamp switch assembly mounted in a vehicle, the brake pedal stop lamp switch with a nut-shifting portion through a pedal plate is fastened by nuts.
In detail, the brake pedal stop lamp switch is adjusted to a desired position from a pedal stopper mounted to a brake pedal by adjusting the position of nuts fitted on nut-shifting portion at both sides of pedal plate.
However, according to the related arts of brake pedal stop lamp switch described above, brake pedal stop lamp switch may be shifted while nuts are tightened, such that it is difficult to adjust the brake pedal stop lamp switch to the exact position from brake pedal. Further, it takes much time to tighten and loosen nuts, thereby considerably reducing the assembly efficiency.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.